


Little Stories

by konura



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Drama, Crossover, Daily Routine, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantastic, Gen, Hebephilia, M/M, NSFW, Other, Out of Character, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20454989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konura/pseuds/konura
Summary: Данный сборник написан в рамках #ConvinChallenge2019 и посвящён альтернативной адаптивной авторской au 3614, в которой Гэвину Риду 36 лет, а Коннору 14 лет.





	1. The First meeting

ㅤㅤ— Конечно... Да, деда, я скоро буду. Уже подхожу, ага...  
ㅤㅤВ рюкзаке в завёрнутой фольге лежали два горячих сэндвича. Покачивающийся при ходьбе кофе в термосе гулко булькал за спиной громче музыки в наушниках.  
ㅤㅤСегодня отличный день, чтобы пообедать вместе.  
ㅤㅤ— Привет, Коннор, — на ресепшене департамента ожидала модель ST300. Она приветливо улыбнулась, завидя перед собой знакомое, ранее отсканированное в базу лицо.  
ㅤㅤ— Я как обычно, — он убрал гарнитуру в карман, отключив.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, меня предупредили. Пожалуйста, подожди. Я оповещу лейтенанта Андерсона, — на виске диод замигал жёлтым. Андроид сморгнул, высылая на рабочий терминал уведомление. Затем снова присутствующе осмотрел Коннора и направил его взглядом на стулья в холле. — Можешь пока присесть.  
ㅤㅤ— Угу. Спасибо.  
ㅤㅤПотряхивая на каждый шаг кучей брелков, голографических пёстрых значков и ленточек с любимыми героями из комиксов, игр и мультиков, Коннор присел, перетянул рюкзак вперёд, обхватил руками к груди и оглянулся. По телевизору настойчиво вещали что-то про русских, Полюс, какие-то проблемы... Но как-то всё это не вязалось с настроем, и он отвернулся, скучающе елозя мыском кроссовок по полу, стараясь не слишком заостряться на прохожих. Зрительное внимание к деталям иногда выматывало. Поэтому опустил глаза и поднимал только на окна.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты опять не в школе? — на тяжёлом выдохе Хэнк встал у плеча внука и укоризненно смотрел сверху, ожидая оправданий.  
ㅤㅤ— Я только на обед! Ты же знаешь... Не делай такое лицо, — смущённо попросил Коннор, поднимаясь, словно он действительно в чём-то провинился.  
ㅤㅤ— Да ладно, ладно. Я знаю. — Кажется, Хэнку всегда нравилось поддевать Коннора, но безобидно. Подтрунивал, как умел. — Пойдём, нам к...  
ㅤㅤ— Я сегодня с собой принёс! Как ты любишь, — тише добавив, зашагал следом на улицу, попридержал дверь, чтобы не хлопнула. Идти к той забегаловке знакомого дедушки совсем не входило в планы.  
ㅤㅤ— Снова пытаешься меня подбить на низкокалорийную ерунду?  
ㅤㅤ— Помнишь, что доктор сказал?  
ㅤㅤ— Помню... — Хэнк потёр шею со вздохом. — Чтобы я без тебя делал?  
ㅤㅤ— Ел всякую гадость, — Коннор скорым шагом семенил рядом, убираясь двумя своими шагами в один шаг дедушки. Он расплылся в широкой довольной улыбке, показав сверкающие на солнышке ниточки брекетов, откровенно радуясь очередной маленькой победе в борьбе за уровень холестерина.  
ㅤㅤ— Вот же засранец! — на что Хэнк только усмехнулся и своей большой рукой разворошил идеально уложенные волосы, особенно тепло трепля низкую голову рядом. — И когда ты уже перестанешь греметь этим баулом?.. Как с барахолки, господи...  
ㅤㅤ— Ну эй!..  
ㅤㅤ— О, какие люди!  
ㅤㅤ— Только не это... — пробубнил про себя Хэнк, заставляя Коннора непонимающе оглянуться в сторону. Прямо к ним шёл какой-то мужчина. За нависающим пуловером не сразу замечался значок на джинсах.  
ㅤㅤ— Я-то уж думал, ты себе любовницу завёл, и она тебе пивные пятна выводит. Всё гадал, где её прячешь.  
ㅤㅤ— Рид, отвали, - он сдавлено процедил, инстинктивно уводя рукой внука к себе за спину.  
ㅤㅤ— А то что? Не дашь посмотреть? Да перестань! — протянул Гэвин. Он определённо не намеревался отставать так просто, нагло заглядывая за его плечо. — Нам всем интересно, кого ты прячешь, м? Уже потянуло на помладше?  
ㅤㅤ— Если ты не закроешь свою гнилую пасть, я тебе врежу, скотина!..  
ㅤㅤ— Деда, не надо!  
ㅤㅤКоннор напугано показался из-за согнутой, готовой к удару руки, придерживая за локоть. Он поднял встревоженный взгляд на Гэвина и слабо покачал головой, немо прося перестать, пока скабрёзные плевки Рида не перешли в личное дело обоим офицерам. Они знали, на что способен Хэнк, только вот Гэвина забавляло испытывать чужое терпение, как поддавки собаке на цепи, а вот Коннора — нет. Врач же говорил...  
ㅤㅤГэвин нелепо таращился на мальчишку, затем на ощерившегося Хэнка, снова на мальчишку, не так быстро переваривая услышанное.  
ㅤㅤ— Так это твой... Я... — все слова из его головы словно испарились, заставляя сдавленно сглотнуть, пока он придумывал, как в такой ситуации вообще можно оправдаться.  
ㅤㅤ— Просто свали уже с дороги, пока я тебя сам не подвинул в сторону травматологии!  
ㅤㅤ— Пожалуйста, деда, успокойся... — просить о том же растерянного мужчину, стоящего напротив, Коннор не решался, не слишком зная его, особенно под таким упрямым стойким взглядом, рассматривающим лицо в родинках и первых майских веснушках по переносице и уголкам глаз с тёмными густыми ресницами.  
ㅤㅤ— Так вы... ты его... дедушка? Это _он_? - вдруг почему-то осторожно поинтересовался Гэвин, подняв глаза на Хэнка и утратив весь азарт. — Это Коннор? Я никогда не...  
ㅤㅤ— Не твоё собачье дело! Не испытывай моё терпение, — грубо отпихнув в сторону, Андерсон прихватил под плечо внука, буквально за минуту дойдя до нужной кондиции, чтобы на месте размазать чужое лицо, и быстро потащил за собой в сторону светофора, не давая больше ни секунды на расспросы, словно чего-то пытался избежать как можно быстрее.  
ㅤㅤГэвин с пустой головой остался на месте ещё долго смотреть на тёмную макушку... пока на него не обернулись. Он тут же спрятал глаза, опустив взгляд на плитку, но не успел.  
ㅤㅤЕго _задело_.

ㅤㅤ_Блять._


	2. I've never met someone like you before

ㅤㅤ— Раз уж мы тут надолго, — незатейливо начал Гэвин, — предлагаю сыграть, что ли.  
ㅤㅤ— У меня не ловит Сеть... — стоя с поднятыми руками к потолку, безнадёжно констатировал хэнковский внучок, как за глаза звал его сам Гэвин не без доли непонятной насмешки.  
ㅤㅤ— Да нет же, — он недовольно выдохнул, почти закатил глаза. — Ты что, не знаешь никаких вербальных игр? Отстой...  
ㅤㅤ— Нет, нет, я знаю, — Коннор неопределённо повёл плечом, припоминая то, чем они иногда в парке с дедушкой занимались во время прогулок с Сумо. Он сунул свой мобильник в карман и скатился по стенке тёмного лифта. Аварийные лампочки тускло горели по углам. От них потом каждый раз болели из-за напряжения глаза, которые в итоге видели с таким-то освещением ещё хуже. Лучше совсем без света, чем с этим. Коннор подтянул к себе колени, обхватил руками.  
ㅤㅤНе самая приятная компания из мистера Рида. С его навыками лучше пойти работать не детективом, а в пыточную, проверять нервы, психику на выносливость. Он уж с завидной частотой действовал на них Хэнку и всем остальным, прямо методично оттачивал навык. Однако — что самое удивительное — Коннору редко перепадало. Его касались только косые взгляды исподтишка. _Касались._ Он бы хотел подойти, спросить, но дедушка запретил «трепаться с этим гнилым типом».  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда не тупи, — детектив Рид пренебрежительно осмотрел на полу мальчишку, сложил под грудью руки, ногу за ногу, подперев стенку.  
ㅤㅤМожет быть, Коннору просто повезло, потому что он ребёнок? Как льгота по возрасту? Казалось, что для того «гнилого» человека подобные детали не должны иметь значения.  
ㅤㅤ— Мы обычно с дедушкой играли в «Я никогда не».  
ㅤㅤГэвин фыркнул.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, мы можем попробовать?.. Хотя бы просто чтобы убить время.  
ㅤㅤ— Ладно, давай.  
ㅤㅤ— До пяти пальцев.  
ㅤㅤ— Ага. Ты первый.  
ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не курил.  
ㅤㅤ— Так, а вот уже блеф! — но всё-таки он честно для начала загнул палец, несмотря на беглое возмущение. — Без этого играй давай, окей? Иначе перейдём на «Молчанку».  
ㅤㅤ— Ладно...  
ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не... — Гэвин задумался, а затем ещё сильнее. Варианты разбегались, как тараканы в кладовке. В его возрасте люди уже делали и переживали слишком много, чтобы играть в такие игры. К тому же, нужно соблюдать ценз, помнить, с кем играет, что говорить. Почему детская игра вдруг стала настолько чертовски сложной? Или это ему не хватает фантазии? — Никогда не... не...  
ㅤㅤКоннор с ожиданием смотрел, подняв голову, и его глаза в таком свете, казались совсем тёмными, почти сливались со зрачком. Гэвин намеренно пялился в угол кабинки лифта.  
ㅤㅤ— Да и чёрт с тобой! Без блефа и я не вывезу. Никогда не был нёрдом!  
ㅤㅤ— Я не нёрд! — возмущённо нахохлившись, Коннор сдержал себя, засопел.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну! Давай! Признайся! Один-один, — почти торжествующе ухмыльнулся сверху детектив и пристально следил за рукой. Первый палец. Рид умаслено вздёрнул подбородок.  
ㅤㅤ— Это обидно, между прочим... — сдавленно себе под нос пробубнил мальчонка. В глухой кабинке лифта не расслышать невозможно. Отчего-то самодовольство Рида сменилось на что-то отдалённо гложущее, то ли за грудиной, то ли под ней. Слишком непонятно. Он ненадолго замолчал. Между ними повисла тишина.   
ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не оскорблял других людей, — вдруг произнёс Коннор.  
ㅤㅤ— Что?..  
ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не оскорблял других людей, — более смело повторил и с настороженным вызовом попал чётко в глаза детектива.  
ㅤㅤ«Да как этот молокосос смеет?!» — так и читалось на его лице, но вместо озвучивания мысли поджал скулы, напрягая желваки.  
ㅤㅤГэвин показательно загнул палец. Постепенно сводя брови у переносицы, поджал уголки губ. Он не собирался так просто отступать. _Даже в какой-то детской сраной игре.  
_ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не потакал старшим.  
ㅤㅤГлаза Коннора резко распахнулись. Он даже не мог найти, что сказать, и только заметно вместе с горлом подрагивал подбородок. Сейчас некуда уйти. И от странного опустошающего ощущения предательства тоже. Его словно крепко обняли, удержали, и, глядя в глаза, без лишних реверансов ударили в спину ножом.  
ㅤㅤА как же шутки?.. Как же совместные подтрунивания над дедушкой? Как же эти маленькие уступки на время обеда - сделать не на двоих, а сразу на троих кофе? поделиться своим же сэндвичем? Как же...  
ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не причинял намеренно другим боль, - спокойно и холодно-отторжённо продолжил точно так же целиться в упор Коннор.  
ㅤㅤ«Какого чёрта? Он просто сопляк!»  
ㅤㅤНо эти уговоры никак не спасали Гэвина от нагнетающего преддверия бурного скандала, пускай ему ещё хватало сил, чтобы сдерживать свою рвущуюся наружу озлобленность за такую наглость. Едва ли кто-то решался ему прямо в лицо высказываться, особенно если это всего лишь какой-то ребёнок.  
ㅤㅤ_Опомнись, он просто ребёнок._  
ㅤㅤ«Нет. Он не просто ребёнок. Он не промах. Нужно быть осторожнее. Я не проиграю хэнковому мозгляку.»  
ㅤㅤ— **Я никогда не проигрывал.  
**ㅤㅤПоджатые коленки почти насильно упирались в грудь, остывшие ладони ещё сильнее обнимали, а завиток чёлки почти лежал на них от настолько опущенной головы. Подбородок касался под ключицами.

_Не хочу больше играть. Хочу выйти. Это начинает пугать. Пожалуйста. Скорее бы аварийная служба пришла. Я больше не могу рядом с ним находиться. Это слишком._

ㅤㅤ— **Твой ход, Коннор.**

_В ушах гудит. Это давление? Трудно дышать._

ㅤㅤ— **Коннор.**

_Дедушка._

ㅤㅤ— **Ты слышишь меня?**

_Он опасен._

ㅤㅤ— **Мы ещё не закончили.**

ㅤㅤ_— Я... я-а..._

ㅤㅤ— **Что ты мямлишь? Я ничего не слышу. Громче.**

ㅤㅤ_— Я... н-ник... н-ник-ког...д-да... не...н-не..._

_В груди больно. Я задыхаюсь? Что происходит?_

_Выйти. Я хочу выйти. Выйти._

_Выйти._

_Моё горло. Мне больно. Выйти. Что с моей головой? Мои уши больше не выдержат. Слишком сильно. Нужно выйти._

ㅤㅤ— **Конн**ор?..

_Как отсюда выбраться?_

ㅤㅤ— Хэй? Что с тобой?..

_Почему я ничего не слышу?_

ㅤㅤ— Н-е... не... т-т-тр-рогайте м-меня!  
ㅤㅤ— Полегче, парень! Тише! Я не собирался ничего делать. - он выставил ладони перед собой. - Ты как?..  
ㅤㅤ— Ч...ш... чт-то со-со...со м-м-мной п-про... про... проис... ис...ходит?  
ㅤㅤ— Эй-эй-эй... - Гэвин сидел на коленях напротив, глядя в широко распахнутые глаза, бездумно мечущиеся в пространстве. Зрачки скачут. Дыхание учащённое. Он осторожно коснулся плеча, заглянул в вытаращенное в никуда лицо. — Коннор? — до него постепенно доходило, что действительно сейчас происходило. — Ты слышишь меня? Матерь Божья... Ну, ты нашёл время... — он провёл ладонью по лицу. — Иди сюда, давай. Я не стану ничего...  
ㅤㅤ— Н-нет... Нет! Вы-вып-пустите м-меня!  
ㅤㅤ— Да что ты... Тш, всё. Всё... — Гэвин насильно ухватился за мальчонку, не давая брыкаться, закрыл глаза другой рукой. Коннор упёрся ногами в стенку лифта, не видя, куда отпихивается практически лёжа на полу. Он раздирающе ломаным голосом визгливо закричал. Затем ещё раз. Рид вместо глаз зажал ему рот. Это продолжалось несколько минут с прерывистым мычанием и сопением.  
ㅤㅤ— Бога Ради, успокойся..! Коннор! Да что б тебя... Какого..! Ай, блять, не кусай меня! Сукин...  
ㅤㅤ— М-мф! Ф-фнвфм! Хфмн!  
ㅤㅤ— Это пройдёт! Слышишь?! Пройдёт! Ещё немного немного. Потерпи!.. Тише-тише...  
ㅤㅤ— Хмф... Мвфх... Нф...  
ㅤㅤ— Вот так... Спокойнее, спокойнее. Глубоко дыши. Вдох, выдох. Ты не один. Да? Да.  
ㅤㅤ«Что я несу? Что за херня происходит?»  
ㅤㅤ— И больше не царапай мне руку...  
ㅤㅤ— Мнх... — от снятой ладони Коннор задышал жадно ртом, обмякая на полу.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, и напугал ты меня до усрачки... О таких вещах предупреждать надо, — Гэвин вытер слюнявую ладонь о джинсы. Он никогда раньше не занимался _такими вещами_ — не успокаивал детей. Наоборот, на допросах мог довести не только до признания, но и слёз. Впрочем, как раз это он и сделал, кажется.  
ㅤㅤ_Блять.  
_ㅤㅤОн сгрёб подростка, усаживаясь на пол, устроил между ног, покачивал. Это же помогает, да? Как в детстве. Должно помогать.  
ㅤㅤ_Если Хэнк узнает...  
_ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, — он нервно хмыкнул, губы подёрнулись, — что я ещё никогда не делал? Не нянькался с такими здоровыми лбами. Коннор?  
ㅤㅤКажется, шутка вышла не слишком хорошая. Коннор не реагировал. Он ёжился в чужих руках с мокрыми глазами и мелко трясся в плечах.  
ㅤㅤ— Уже четыре-три. Ты ведёшь. — Гэвин поднял голову, оглядываясь на камеру. Лампочка записи не мигала всё ещё. Ни к чему кому-то знать о том, что тут произошло. — _Осталось немного._ И ты сможешь меня обыграть.  
ㅤㅤОн вдруг растерянно заморгал от того, что ему у грудь плотно уткнулись влажным лицом.  
ㅤㅤ«Нужно было идти в мед. Всегда знал.»  
ㅤㅤРука замерла в сантиметре от головы и всё-таки легла, приглаживая сбитые волосы.  
ㅤㅤ— А ты сильный! Здорово укусил, конечно. Синяк оставил... Да уж. Будет, что вспомнить. Меня так из бывших никто ещё не кусал.  
ㅤㅤ— Я... Я-а... — с обрывистым дыханием послышалось.  
ㅤㅤ— Что?  
ㅤㅤ— ...н-ник... ник-к-ког... д-да... н-не... п-п-паник-ковал ра... р-раньше.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, всё бывает в первый раз, всё бывает... — он слабо похлопал по плечу и стиснул. Будто это как-то могло придать уверенности. Хотя бы Коннору.  
ㅤㅤ— А я...  
ㅤㅤГэвин задумался. У него остался последний ход.

_Не потрать его впустую._

ㅤㅤ— Я никогда не встречал никого, похожего на тебя. Ты... неплохой пацан. Классную игру ты мне подкинул…  
ㅤㅤКоннор поднял голову, непонимающе сведя брови.  
ㅤㅤЛифт скрипнул. Основные светильники зажглись. Двери вдруг распахнулись между этажами. Они оба прищурились.  
ㅤㅤ— Чёрт... — прохрипел Рид.  
ㅤㅤ— Это аварийная служба. Пожалуйста, аккуратно встаньте и медленно выйдете из кабинки во избежание дальнейших технических неполадок.  
ㅤㅤ— Поднимайся, Коннор, это за нами.  
ㅤㅤ— Да.


	3. Reverse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> revers!Гэвин и reverse!Коннор.

_ㅤㅤ— Коннор._  
ㅤㅤ— Да, Хэнк?  
ㅤㅤ— Не называй меня так больше. Обращайся ко мне...  
ㅤㅤ— Как?  
ㅤㅤ— Даже не знаю...  
ㅤㅤ— Я буду обращаться так, как ты захочешь.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, да, я... Зови меня дедушкой.  
ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, дедушка.

ㅤㅤКоннор сидел возле дивана, в ногах, сложив голову на чужие колени, смотрел, подняв свои ясные, простые глаза на Хэнка. Он болезненно поглаживал волосы, глядя на мальчика, думал о чём-то своём. Система знала об этом, но не отвечала эмоциональной реакцией, не задавала вопросов.  
ㅤㅤ_Или не мальчика?  
_ㅤㅤ— Ты прямо... — Хэнк не мог подобрать слова — их слишком много, но почему-то он считал, что нужно выбрать одно, самое сильное, конкретное, точное.  
ㅤㅤ— Да?  
ㅤㅤ— Ты прямо... как настоящий.  
ㅤㅤ— Конечно я настоящий, дедушка! — ему улыбнулись с лучиками морщинок у глаз, где затаились почти невидимые, прозрачные веснушки. Программа уже работала в полную силу.  
ㅤㅤГлядя на это, Хэнк не выдержал, поджал кривые дрожащие в бороде губы.  
ㅤㅤ— Дедуль?..  
ㅤㅤ**Хэнк не выдержал.**  
ㅤㅤЗакрыл лицо руками.  
ㅤㅤДети не должны видеть, как взрослые плачут.  
ㅤㅤ_Дети ли?_

ㅤㅤ— Привет!..  
ㅤㅤ— Боже, сколько раз я тебя просил! — негодующе ворчал Хэнк, спешно догоняя убежавшего вперёд внука, не переходя на бег.  
ㅤㅤКоннор стоял у уличной андроидной стойки, где находился ему знакомый рабочий андроид с участка Хэнка. Потрёпанная, исцарапанная модель, на которой местами не сходился голографический интерфейс. Видимо, где-то рядом находилась патрульная машина. GV-200 часто не хватало заряда. Его атомная батарея почему-то вышла из строя, а новую модель управление департамента пока ещё не могло себе позволить: дилерский центр после диагностических работ сказал, что это из-за огнестрельного ранения замене батарея не подлежит — только утилизации. Как те самые старые одноразовые «пальчиковые» батарейки, давно вышедшие из обихода. Слишком дорогостоящее удовольствие, эти андроиды. Каждый на счету.  
ㅤㅤ— Здравствуй, Коннор, — голос GV-200 отдавал механическим гулом, затеняя основной голос интерфейса системы.  
ㅤㅤКоннору нравилось, он любил глубокие звуки. Зачем-то говорил, чтобы Гэвин — так он обозвал GV-200 — не смущался.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты не обращай на него внимания... — с заговорческим шёпотом улыбнулся. — Он не очень любит андроидов просто. Он же дедушка! Старики не очень ладят с техникой.  
ㅤㅤGV-200 без эмоциональной окраски на лице осмотрел ребёнка. Ещё при первом сканировании в общей базе его поиск не нашёл соответствий с представленным интерфейсом. Это значило одно: заказной проект. Задавать вопросы личного характера не входило в задачи, поэтому GV-200 никогда не уточнял информацию, поддерживая общую видимость той роли, для какой предназначался Коннор, чтобы не снижать терапевтический эффект.  
ㅤㅤ— Как твои дела? — повернув одну только голову, поинтересовался GV-200, поддерживая эту странную игру.  
ㅤㅤ— Хорошо! А ты на работе, да?  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор, а ну иди сюда! Не трогай его, кому сказано!.. — кричал через дорогу Хэнк, держа на поводке Сумо, возящего слюнявым носом по земле.  
ㅤㅤ— Тебе стоит вернуться. Дедушка тобой будет недоволен.  
ㅤㅤ— Он уже, — подросток усмехнулся. — У меня для тебя есть кое-что.  
ㅤㅤ— И что же это?  
ㅤㅤ— Только аккуратно... Чтобы он не видел...  
ㅤㅤ— Ну что за несносный мальчишка!..  
ㅤㅤКоннор сделал шаг ближе, посмотрел исподлобья без улыбки, затем вниз. GV-200 опустил следом глаза, приподнял одну ладонь. Голограмма ненадолго растеклась, показывая только большой участок из глянцевого пластика. Коннор не по форме, без стандартного захвата, невесомо скользнул по нему кончиками пальцев, огладил.  
ㅤㅤДиод тут же зажёгся жёлтым, зарябил часто.  
ㅤㅤGV-200 как будто чему-то... _удивился_.  
ㅤㅤ— Иду, дедуль! — Коннор тут же спорхнул с тротуара и перебежал дорогу, напоследок помахав Гэвину рукой.  
ㅤㅤGV-200 остался стоять на месте и непонимающе смотреть вслед.

[ _Когда я вырасту, я стану, как ты! Ты классный! Заходи к дедушке на работе почаще. ;) _]


	4. GenderBender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fem!Гэвин и Коннор.

ㅤㅤГде-то далеко за пределами реальности Коннора совсем не осталось места для трелей звонков, рабочего гула голосов полисменов, дедушкиного кряхтения. Он сидел на свободном месте, которое за годы службы так никто надолго и не занял, кроме него. Конечно, приводить детей сюда нельзя. Но это ведь только пока не видит капитан Фаулер, верно?  
ㅤㅤОн сидел и украдкой допечатывал домашнее задание на терминале, попутно перекидываясь шутками с ребятами из серверной департамента (они классные, иногда даже помогали по информатике). Но сейчас всё внимание занимали не школьные банальные задания, многие из которых Коннор щёлкал, как орешки. Вообще, странно всё это: во многих штатах давным-давно отказались от них, но только не в Мичигане. _Но сейчас не об этом.  
ㅤㅤСейчас...  
ㅤㅤПрямо сейчас..!  
ㅤㅤПоймал!  
_ㅤㅤОн быстро уткнулся взглядом в проекционную клавиатуру. Затем осторожнее поднял, фокусируясь на столик напротив, правее...  
ㅤㅤЗа телефоном в руках не очень видно, как _она_ засмеялась. Интересно, что там? Хотя не очень, если честно.  
ㅤㅤ_Вот опять!.._  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор, с тобой всё в порядке?  
ㅤㅤ— Д-да, да. А что? - он судорожно оглянулся, проморгался, делая вид, что задумался о чём-то.  
ㅤㅤ— Да просто... дышишь ты тяжело как-то, — Хэнк отвлёкся ненадолго от работы, искоса с беспокойством осматривая внука. — На воздух не надо?  
ㅤㅤ— Нет-нет! Я в порядке, правда.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, ладно...  
ㅤㅤ— Я отойду. За кофе.  
ㅤㅤ— И мне захвати!  
ㅤㅤС неспокойным сердцем выйдя из-за стола, он решил, что было бы неплохо отвлечься, зайти в уборную, умыться, выдохнуть.  
ㅤㅤОн скрипнул дверью, заходя в нейтральную, встал напротив зеркала, у стойки ряда раковин. Нет, это глупо. Так нельзя. В каком он классе? В седьмом? Хотя, наверное, едва ли оно вообще всё имеет какой-либо смысл. Она всё равно не знает, ни к чему. Да и что дедушка скажет... Конечно, в некоторых штатах можно, но... В поднесённые под кран руки полилась прохладная вода. Коннор нагнулся и несколько раз плеснул к лицо, намочил тут же закурчавившую от влаги чёлку. Наверное, он выглядит почти нелепо. Выглядел бы, если бы кто-то знал.  
ㅤㅤ— И долго ты ещё так продолжать собираешься?..  
ㅤㅤОн вздрогнул от хрипловатого голоса над ухом. Знакомого низковатого голоса, от которого всё тело прошибло онемением.

_Знает._

_ㅤㅤㅤВсё знает._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤНет._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤТолько не это._

ㅤㅤОн попытался разогнуться, но сверху его придавили, расставив локти по бокам у раковины.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну и? Что наговорил тебе этот старый пропитый дурак? Наплёл баек, какая я стерва, сука и шалава, наверняка сплю с любым за место, да? Понравилось слушать?  
ㅤㅤОн почувствовал, как над плечом едко, мерзко усмехнулись, но не поднимал голову от раковины, чтобы не глядеть в зеркало. Кажется, ей нравилось над ним смеяться. Конечно, нравилось. Потому что всё это одна нелепая шутка.  
ㅤㅤ— Не дёргайся. Я хочу узнать, когда перестанешь на меня таращиться. Ты думаешь, я не вижу?! Кто тебе ещё обо мне рассказал, м?  
ㅤㅤ— Н-н... ник-кто, м-м-м...м... мэм...  
ㅤㅤ— Господи... Это почти жалко, — слыша заикание, она тихо рассмеялась, осклабившись, отчего шрам на носу скривился складками. — Да ты весь трясёшься. Боишься? — победно, алчно спросила над ухом, но не стерпела, не видя лица, и в завершение стиснула под подбородком заострёнными ногтями, вздёргивая наверх. Даже её руки были грубее. Сильнее. Широкие плечи, мощные рёбра. Коннор ощущал, как его прижимали подтянутой грудью к столешнице. Прятал глаза, уводя недовольно голову, но его резче несдержанно дёрнули обратно. Он понял, что нужно заглянуть в зеркало, иначе будет хуже.  
ㅤㅤ— Терпеть не могу детей... Отвечай!  
ㅤㅤОни глядели друг на друга с взаимной решимостью. Несмотря на дрожь и неровное дыхание, Коннор не отступался. От ногтей по его светлым щекам тянулись красные следы.  
ㅤㅤ— Что он сказал? — ещё более гулко с подавляемой злостью процедила она.  
ㅤㅤ— Н-ничего.  
ㅤㅤ— Врёшь!  
ㅤㅤ— Ни... ник-когда.  
ㅤㅤНа него смотрела Гвен. У неё усталый вид. От скривленных губ вниз шли морщины. Ноздри широко раздутые. Лицо напряжено. А глаза скользкие, но внимательные. Не смотрят прямо, но не отпускают. Он действительно боялся того, что она могла с ним сделать. Заломать руки, ноги, угрожать, давить, потащить к дедушке и наплести невесть что, устроить скандал. Гвен действительно способна на это. И эта решимость до тугого волнующего узла в животе парализовала Коннора.  
ㅤㅤ— В-в-вы... п-просто...  
ㅤㅤ— Что просто? Ты же можешь разговаривать нормально! Да что с тобой?  
ㅤㅤВдруг накатили страшные вина, стыд, неловкость от понимая, что тогда придётся всё-всё-всё ей рассказать, а она снова засмеётся ему в лицо и уйдёт. Об этом точно узнают. В голове плыли картинки, как над ним смеются все остальные: друзья, одноклассники, а дедушка злобно, с отторжением молчит.  
ㅤㅤГвен сильнее сжала щёки, стискивая губы вперёд, и весь вид этого тощего неловкого мальчишки отчего-то её казался странно знакомым, что-то напоминающим. Пока до неё не дошло...  
ㅤㅤ— Да ты шутишь... Это грёбаная шутка! Это что за дешёвый развод?!  
ㅤㅤ— Н-нет! Я-а... — Коннор засуетился, но поздно понял, что только всё сделал только хуже.  
ㅤㅤГвен глядела в беспомощное отражение, напряжённо о чём-то думала, кривила губы. Но не смеялась.  
ㅤㅤ— Так ты поэтому всё время на меня пялился? Сколько тебе?..  
ㅤㅤ— Шеш... шеш-шнадшать... — пробубнил со стиснутыми губами.  
ㅤㅤ— А вот сейчас ты точно брешишь, парень, — голос Гвен стал вдруг спокойнее, потерял визгливость, и от этого опустился на две октавы, чтобы кто-то другой не слышал её слов, кроме зажатого над раковиной мальчишки.  
ㅤㅤ— Сколько? — повторила она.  
ㅤㅤ— Шет... шетыхнасать...  
ㅤㅤ— Боже... — она недолго уткнулась лбом в его плечо со вздохом. — Ну, ты и попал конечно.  
ㅤㅤКоннор на две секунды уловил запах её подкрашенных от первой седины волос, шампуня.  
ㅤㅤТеперь это мало походило на насильственный зажим в уборной. Она всё ещё прижимала его сверху, держала, но _не давила_, и Коннор на миг позволил себе перестать бояться, просто представить — хотя бы на миг! — что его тайно ото всех обнимают. Как в кино, сериалах или книжках.  
ㅤㅤПальцы Гвен не царапали больше щёки. Она с усталым сожалением удручённо покачала его отражению головой.  
ㅤㅤ— Прости, я не смогу тебе в этом помочь, приятель... Ты чего?  
ㅤㅤ— М-мне... н-нуж-жно... — Коннор поджал челюсти и опустил голову. Уши побагровели.  
ㅤㅤ— Хэй?.. О нет-нет-нет! Чёрт! Я здесь не причём! — Гвен резко отстранилась, подняла руки к груди и глаза к потолку, чтобы точно ничего не видеть.  
ㅤㅤ— П-простите, — он пристыженно разогнулся и встал спиной.  
ㅤㅤ— Свой подростковый спермотоксикоз оставь на других, пожалуйста! Хочешь себе взрослую тётку — ищи другую! Так, всё, я пошла отсюда!  
ㅤㅤ— Г-г-г-вен! — держа сложенные руки над пахом, он нашёл в себе силы обернуться.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет и ещё раз нет! Я не буду в это ввязываться. Вот поэтому я и не могу терпеть сопляков!  
ㅤㅤПеред ней стоял сконфуженный потерянный зажатый подросток. Один из многих, кого она довела. Только почему-то в этот раз всё пошло абсолютно наперекосяк, и доведение случилось совершенно до другой кондиции. Конечно, ей раньше признавались, но это ни в какие рамки.  
ㅤㅤПроведя руками по лицу и волосам, Гвен выдохнула. Она могла послать кого-то угодно и как угодно, и ей бы ничего за это, кроме разбитой губы, не было бы. Она знала, какой на самом деле безобидный искренний этот парнишка. Она десятки раз видела его сияющую улыбку, как он старается для всех, и всё равно издевалась, не в состоянии справиться с агрессивным желанием подмять под свою натуру каждого. И единственным человеком, кого стоило бы послать прямо сейчас, была она сама.  
ㅤㅤ_Ей почти жаль, что это именно она.  
_ㅤㅤ— Не смотри так на меня. Член твой, а не мой. Ох Господи... Я... — она закрыла лицо рукой, — я никому не расскажу об этой жести. Даже твоему деду-алкашу. Но взамен... — Гвен неожиданно целенаправленно пошла на него, — ты никому не скажешь об этом, — крепко подхватив под плечо, она воровато оглянулась и завела мальчишку в кабинку.  
ㅤㅤ— Г-гвен?..  
ㅤㅤ— Веди себя тихо, — строго велев, она снова навалилась на него у двери. — Мне не нужны проблемы из-за молокососа вроде тебя.  
ㅤㅤ— П-п-п... п-пост...Мф!  
ㅤㅤКоннор не слышал, как расстегнули его джинсы и брякнула пряжка, но определённо ощущал руку, хватался за предплечья, уткнувшись в грудь с тяжёлым сопением на ватных ногах, скользящих по плитке.  
_ㅤㅤДаже если слухи о должности правда _— _плевать._  
ㅤㅤЭто её дело.  
ㅤㅤ— У меня скоро перерыв кончится, Коннор. Я не могу тут с тобой торчать весь день, — Гвен смотрела отстранёно в одну точку, надеясь, что это как-то сгладит ситуацию. Хотя, наверное, для втюренного подростка это всё равно, что всевышняя благодать.   
ㅤㅤ— Мфх... Нвфхм..!  
ㅤㅤ— Блять, только не стони здесь, Бога ради!  
ㅤㅤ— Мвх..! Нф... Нфх!..  
ㅤㅤ— Давай, ты уже близко... не сдерживайся.  
ㅤㅤОн конвульсий и содроганий дверь кабинки звучно затряслась. Коннор ещё с минуту тяжело отдыхивался в чужую грудь, свалив голову. Гвен терпеливо ждала с ровным лицом в никуда. Громко вытянула кусок туалетной бумаги, вытерлась.  
ㅤㅤ— Можешь не благодарить, — сдвинув щеколду, она вышла мыть руки, а Коннор перекатился на холодную стену, глядя несколько ошарашенно, с трудом сглотнул, облизал сухие губы.  
ㅤㅤ— Н-не б-буду.  
ㅤㅤ— Засранец... Ни слова! Понял? Считай, это...  
ㅤㅤ— Д-да.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну мы поняли друг друга, короче.  
ㅤㅤКивнул.  
ㅤㅤГвен осторожно вышла из уборной. А Коннор просто скатился по стенке и громко замычал в нос, чтобы не кричать от всего, что только что с ним произошло.  
ㅤㅤНа дальнейшие расспросы дедушки, почему он так задержался, пришлось глупо наврать, что действительно стало как-то дурно. Кажется, Хэнк поверил.

ㅤㅤ_Она снова улыбается. Интересно, почему? Хотя не очень, если честно._


	5. Behind the back

ㅤㅤ— Ты сжульничал!..  
ㅤㅤ— Ничего подобного! Врушка! — дразнился Гэвин.  
ㅤㅤОни топтались вместе в комнате надев по паре очков VR, вставали в позы, присаживались. У Гэвина постепенно ныли отвыкшие колени — он давно не делал серии подходов и ещё больше полугода назад потерял проплаченный абонемент в спортзал, — а Коннору не хватало в росте, чтобы как следует отбиваться от противников оружием ближнего боя.  
ㅤㅤ— Сколько патронов? — сосредоточенно командно обратившись, Рид крутился на месте, высматривая лесистую местность в развалинах и летающих островах на наличие мутантов.  
ㅤㅤ— Только семь... — тоскливо протянул Коннор, проверяя инвентарь. — И на пистолете обойма.  
ㅤㅤ— Ничего, хватит.  
ㅤㅤ— Но мы не справимся с волной!  
ㅤㅤ— Держись позади меня и старайся целиться в голову — тогда хватит.  
ㅤㅤ— Начинается! — Коннор поджал губы и встал позади, тревожно по сторонам крутя головой, чтобы ничего не пропустить.  
ㅤㅤВдруг откуда-то не в счётном количестве вылезали отовсюду гадкие, крикливые, склизкие мутанты. В уши громко отдавало выстрелами навороченной винтовки. Из такой в жизни не получилось бы стрелять, но стоит ли жаловаться, когда приходится пробиваться сквозь орды к конечной точке.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты как? — из-за плеча обронил Рид и передал между делом одну бомбу, чтобы Коннор успел кинуть в толпу, если их окружат. Сам Гэвин почему-то называл такой ход вторым дыханием — успеть добежать до контрольной точки, успеть найти припасы, пока не сбили всю шкалу жизни. Главное — успеть, а остальное...  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор!  
ㅤㅤ— Я в порядке... Вы сможете справиться потом и без меня.  
ㅤㅤ— Не отлынивай. Сам же позвал. Давай! Мы почти близко к сохранению.  
ㅤㅤ— Я уже не помню, что там... — канючил за спиной Коннор, успев за три часа изрядно устать и измотать свой вестибулярный аппарат. Он судорожно держался за оружие, неловко тряс руками, не имея нужной сноровки к шутерам, а вот мистер Рид уверенно шёл вперёд, не видя необходимости отстреливаться от каждого врага, просто пробегал, экономя патроны, пока его не успели задевать.  
ㅤㅤ— Не отставай, Коннор. Не тащись сзади, а прикрывай! У меня осталась всего одна аптечка.  
ㅤㅤ— Я пытаюсь. Ай! Он на мне! На мне! Снимите, снимите! — над головой гудело **тра-та-та-та-та, **пока Гэвин сбивал слизняка. — Фух, спасибо...  
ㅤㅤ— Ты сегодня явно не в форме.  
ㅤㅤОни наконец-то обежали лесистый холм и спрятались в хижине.  
ㅤㅤ— Фух, всё, не могу больше, мне нужен перерыв, а то сейчас стошнит...  
ㅤㅤМистер Рид только лукаво посмеялся в закрытые довольные губы и следом снял очки, похлопал по карману, проверяя.  
ㅤㅤ— Пойдём, подышишь воздухом, — прихватив за плечо, он повёл за собой Коннора на балкон.  
ㅤㅤНа улице уже успело стемнеть, пахло влажной свежестью, ещё не остывшим тёплым городским воздухом, деревья мотало под ветром с громким шелестом. Фонари временами мигали вдоль проезжей пустой дороги, по которой изредка неслись электрокары. Всё вокруг накрыло низким иссиня-чёрным небом.  
ㅤㅤКоннор ощущал на своём плече горячую тяжёлую руку, накрывающую со спины, стоял рядом, ютился, несмотря на прогорклый едкий табак. Голова постепенно проходила от игры и почти не болела, но усталость и тяжесть в теле не покидали.  
ㅤㅤ— Ничего, привыкнешь, — в тишину сказал мистер Рид, — Понравилось?  
ㅤㅤ— Да, ничего так... Только мутит слегка.  
ㅤㅤ— По началу всегда так, — он утешающе ласково потрепал плечо, подтягивая к себе, хотя им обоим было жарко даже ближе к ночи. Они так постояли до середины сигареты, слушая буйный шелест. Гэвин спросил: - Останешься?..  
ㅤㅤОт вопроса спёрло дыхание, в груди ухнуло, ноги и руки занемели. Коннор помолчал, не зная, как среагировать, и слабо кивнул, стараясь скрыть неловкость, ведь его впервые спросили о таком, и значить это могло одно.  
ㅤㅤ— Да.  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда привыкнешь, — отстранёно повторил Гэвин чему-то своему и выдохнул дым.


	6. Not Suitable For Witnesses

ㅤㅤС тех пор, как всё завертелось, пролетел уже не один месяц, но так ничего и не произошло. Никаких подвижек. Ничего. Ни одного знака. Только подростковые шутки или сведение к ней любой близкой темы об интимных вопросах. Да и стоило ли как-то подталкивать? В конце концов, может, просто ещё он не готов? Но как же тогда любопытство? Он всегда был ужасно любопытным, пытливым! Или он боится?.. А вдруг созревание не началось ещё?  
ㅤㅤГэвин вдруг на затяжке поймал себя на мерзком тошнотном осознании, что он с этими мыслями похож на животное, прибежавшее по запаху на свежий кровавый кусок мяса. Нет-нет-нет... Коннор совсем не такой! Как можно его сравнивать с кусом мяса! Хотя сам Гэвин не отрицал своей близости к псовым.  
ㅤㅤ— Я проголодался...  
ㅤㅤЗа спиной в мятой, огромной рубашке проглядывался тощий заспанный Коннор, как обычно уснувший посреди дня. Жить с завидной периодичностью выпивающим Хэнком и сохранять видимость славного умного мальчика, успевая исправно учиться, весьма непросто, имея при себе такой большой секрет. Он потёр пяткой щиколотку, пошатываясь, всё ещё сонные, в крупинках глаза держа закрытыми, чтобы не слепнуть от дневного света. Он почему-то любил эти заношенные рубашки. Называл парашютными. Без спроса кутался и бегал по дому, а иногда по ночам посреди улицы, раскинув руки, задувая под рукава и ворот ветер, а сам в них тонул, почти как по-настоящему. И казалось, что действительно рубашка на нём расправится, как парашют, и Коннор вдруг куда-нибудь улетит вслед за стаей разогнанных спуганных им птиц, а Гэвин не поспеет поймать этого нелепого мальчишку и останется беспомощно смотреть с земли вслед. Всё это так мимолётно.  
ㅤㅤ— Опять всё провоняло... Закрывайте дверь. Деда же будет ругаться. Опять пристанет, что это я курю, — он приткнулся лбом в спину под лопатками, пока Гэвин наспех докуривал в пепельницу.  
ㅤㅤ— Прости. Никак не привыкну, что ты тоже здесь.  
ㅤㅤ— Пора бы... — сонно пробубнив, Коннор лениво потёрся лицом, чтобы не поднимать вялые руки, и потопал босыми ногами обратно, как его через секунду взяли под руку. Он свёл непонимающе брови, ещё не до конца разлепив тяжёлые веки.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет. Нет... Я... — Гэвин резко отступился, не доверяя собственным мыслям, — Пойдём.  
ㅤㅤСебе заварил кофе, а Коннор обратно упал на диван — ни то досыпать, ни то просто подремать в оставшееся время до комендантского часа, установленным дедушкой, и послушать краем уха, чего там делает мистер Рид. Он же присел рядом, поставил кружку на заваленный мелочёвкой, бумажками, использованными салфетками и парой сложенных друг на друга засохших тарелок. Босые аккуратные бледные стопы упирались ему в бедро, затем их вовсе разложили на коленях.  
ㅤㅤПослышалось ребяческое хихикание в подушку. Коннор одним глазом плутовато, с лукавым интересом посмотрел сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы, ожидая, и снова коротко захихикал, поджимая коленки.   
ㅤㅤГэвин несвойственно для своих заматерелых ладоней оглаживал розовые пятки с аккуратными пальцами-горошинками, острые лодыжки с редкими мелкими родинками. Он не сдержался и тоже открыто улыбнулся от забавной реакции. Постепенно руки поднимались всё выше, пока не добрались сгиба коленей. Щекотка переставала казаться такой смешной, а прикосновения —недвусмысленными. Коннор ничего не говорил, только лишь смотрел и не издавал лишних звуков, как мистер Рид подтягивался, перебирался всё ближе и выше.  
ㅤㅤГэвин поднял глаза, ровно встречаясь взглядами. На его действия никак не реагировали, но не отталкивали, поэтому он с частым сердцем позволил себе наконец-то допустить не только такую мысль, он медленно, на пробу, подняться выше, почти невесомо подушечками пальцев касаясь внутренней нежной стороны бедра. На него смотрели с выжидающей настороженностью, внимательно.

_Нельзя ошибаться._

ㅤㅤКоннор не отводил ноги в сторону, но ощутил, как его стиснули, оттянули упругую кожу и отпустили. И вместе с этим сердце отпустило пару ударов, а он — вздохов. В животе закрутило. Действие повторилось ещё раз. Совсем не больно, но... Он издал короткий высокий звук в нос и, услышанный, спрятал глаза. Сердце моментально набрало обороты. Страшно пошевелиться или даже посмотреть опять. Но несмотря на это, к нему продолжали ласково прикасаться. Щекотно и приятно. С каждым разом он сильнее прижимался затылком к подушке, пока чужая ладонь не начала заползать под рубашку, вызывая пугающее волнение и горячностью внизу живота. Он снова коротко мыкнул и поджал губы.  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор, — вопросительно позвал Гэвин, смотря как сдвигаются угловатые коленки, — Ты ведь не против?.. — рука ощутимо схватилась за бедро почти у самого паха.  
ㅤㅤОн только продолжал неловко молчать, нервно вдохнув носом, повёл телом; брови сдвинулись домиком.  
ㅤㅤ— Тогда я хочу, чтобы ты их раздвинул, — терпеливо попросил Гэвин, хотя его слова восприняли слишком близко, отчего Коннор снова озадаченно нахмурился, хотя всё его подростковое стеснение и смущение видно, как на раскрытой ладони. Он повернул голову, всё ещё стискивая между бёдер горячую руку. — Я не буду ничего такого делать, — негромко заверил Гэвин, подавляя свою обычную напористость и нагловатость, чтобы не напугать.  
ㅤㅤНа него недоверчиво скосились, но одна коленка чуть раскрылась.  
ㅤㅤ— Молодец, — подкрепил похвалой и одним пальцем обвёл пальцем общее очертание мошонки по трусам.  
ㅤㅤЭтого хватило, чтобы Коннор ненадолго крупно затрясся и начал покрываться в лице красными пятнами. Безобидная ласка продолжалась не больше пяти минут.  
ㅤㅤГэвин смотрел, как мальчика всё больше пробирало возбуждением.  
_ㅤㅤ**Его **мальчика.  
_ㅤㅤРука приподнимала подол, и он наблюдал постепенную скорую эрекцию. У Коннора скосило пьяные поплывшие глаза, но всё ещё опасливо чего-то ожидал, боясь отпустить ситуацию из-под своего контроля, что может что-то случиться то, что ему совсем-совсем не понравится. Рид подхватил резинку и с затаённым дыханием и тугим предвкушением рвано потянул вниз. В ушах зазвенело. У него самого уже стянуло в паху и встало, ещё когда он только тискал бёдра. Наконец-то он может вот так взять и потрогать, посмотреть спустя не одну бессонную ночь перед монитором и горы использованных салфеток?..

_ㅤㅤТолько не пугай._

ㅤㅤ— Всё хорошо? — сипло спросил Гэвин.

_ㅤㅤЭто ни хрена всё не хорошо._

ㅤㅤВыставив верхнюю губу и закусив нижнюю, Коннор робко часто покивал. Его небольшая ладонь прошлась по отросшим курчавым волосам на затылке мистера Рида, постепенно всё больше нагибающегося над ним, чтобы украдкой целовать за ухом и спускаться ниже, под подбородком и едва-едва проступающему кадыку.

_Колется._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤНо нравится._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤЖарко._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤВ животе гудит._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤОпять давление поднялось. В ушах свист, чёрт.  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤЯ слишком волнуюсь._

_Не могу перестать об этом думать. Он же точно **ничего такого** не сделает?_

ㅤㅤ— _...нор?_ Коннор?  
ㅤㅤОн открыл веки перед обеспокоенным лицом.  
ㅤㅤ— Ты уверен? Если хочешь, мы можем... — нарочито мягко говорил Рид, уже внутренне готовясь к очередному огромному провалу и тому, что после сна придётся в два раза чаще менять бельё.  
ㅤㅤ— Н-нет, я...  
ㅤㅤ«Наверное, с лицом что-то не так,» — прижавшись им к сильному изгибу шеи, он нервно выдохнул.  
ㅤㅤ— Точно, ты же... — Гэвин чуть не выпалил тошнотное «целка» и вовремя поправился, — девственник.  
ㅤㅤ_К тому же ещё ребёнок.  
_ㅤㅤСлово «опомнись» он давно вычеркнул из своего лексикона, ещё на стадии торга поняв, что это уже не поможет и никак не остановит от того, что должно было случиться рано или поздно. _Нет, не должно.  
_ㅤㅤГлядя на приоткрытые сухие губы, он взял Коннора за лицо. И поняв, чего хочет мистер Рид, он поддался, давая чужому мясистому языку ещё с привкусом табака коротко скользнуть внутрь, задевая кончик языка Коннора и изображая проникновение. Затем мокрый поцелуй. Ещё один.  
ㅤㅤКогда Рида увереннее обняли, он окончательно перебрался наверх, пристроился между раскинутых ног и продолжил пока обходиться лишь осторожными ласками, изучая тело: слабые щепки, поглаживания мягких впалых боков, покусывания, поцелуи, тискание тощих бледных ягодиц. _Вся страсть «на потом» _— _когда наберётся опыта.  
_ㅤㅤНад ухом ещё высоким, не потерявшим детскости голосом дышал Коннор, часто, коротко, будто стесняясь, ахал и мыкал. Его худые жилистые руки несвойственно крепко цеплялись за мистера Рида. Его понемногу выламывало в стороны от пальцев, ужасно, почти мучительно медленно размазывающих по кругу на головке капли смазки.  
ㅤㅤ— Н-н...н-не... м-мо...гу бо-бо-больше... — судорожно с плаксивостью заикаясь, он зажмурился и снова спрятался в плечо.  
ㅤㅤ— Погоди немного, сейчас. — совсем низко сосредоточенно попросил Гэвин и провёл рукой по выбившимся волосам, неожиданно замечая, насколько успел вспотеть. Ладонь вся мокрая. От него несло терпко характерно мускусом.  
_ㅤㅤНе торопиться. Не торопиться. Не торопиться. Не торопиться..._  
ㅤㅤВыпрямившись, он опёрся на колени и свёл ноги Коннора, уложил себе на плече, вставая впритык.  
ㅤㅤ— Ч-ч...что...  
ㅤㅤ— Я же сказал, что не буду ничего такого делать, — он успокаивающе поводил пальцами по икре.  
ㅤㅤ«Тебе ещё школьную медкомиссию проходить.» И рядом под рукой каких нужных средств. Не стоит, Коннор сейчас ещё банально неготов к такому. Гэвин стянул домашние штаны и резинку трусов.  
ㅤㅤ— Сожми, но не слишком крепко. Справишься? — протиснув между ног член, он дождался неловких кивков и постарался приноровиться, пристроиться поудобнее, крехтя, тяжело сопя и отфыркиваясь с испариной на лбу, стиснув в хватке лодыжки друг к другу, чтобы не елозили. — Да, вот так, умница...  
ㅤㅤТепло, мягко, слишком хорошо. Во всяком случае, значительно лучше, чем в сомнительных фантазиях перед сном. Глядя вниз на поплывшего под его ласками ребёнка, трясь между его бёдер и случайно иногда толкаясь членами друг о друга, он сумел найти нужный для себя темп, отчего ощерился, приоткрыл рот, ненадолго запрокинул голову, сведя брови. Тряхнул вытянутые ноги, поправляя.  
ㅤㅤ— Чёрт... Ещё немного, п-погоди... Теснее... — прошептал Гэвин, зашипел сквозь зубы.  
ㅤㅤСлегка остывший Коннор с пристыженным взглядом исподлобья опустил руку по животу вниз и начал несмело трогать себя, без такой спешки гоняя складочки кожи на члене, словно делал это не для себя.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, поиграй с собой... Ох блять...   
ㅤㅤ— Я м-м...м-м-м...мог-гу ск-ско...  
ㅤㅤ— Конечно, давай... — он прижался колючей щекой к стопе, возя губами, голодно рассматривал каждую родинку в самой укромной до необъяснимой интимности впадинке, каждую веснушку на плечах, пьяные глаза и трогательно с детской наивностью сведённые брови, и резко толкался в бёдра, будто в любой момент мог попросту заплакать, потому что ему наконец-то разрешили, потому что больше не нужно терпеть, потому что Коннор сам согласился.

_ㅤㅤГосподи._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤТы можешь не прощать меня за это, но это выше моих сил. Перед ним я бессилен и безволен._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤМой мальчик...  
ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ**Мой.**_

ㅤㅤКогда мистер Рид окончательно налёг сверху, Коннор с трудом поджал к своей груди сомкнутые колени, доверительно держался за крупные плечи. Он не заметил, как постепенно отступила всякая тревожность и опасения, позволял прикасаться и касался сам, ощущая, несмотря на дискомфорт, себя полностью в такой безопасности, какой ещё не доводилось испытывать даже в своём же доме.  
ㅤㅤ_Не хочу уходить. Хочу остаться. Не так быстро.  
ㅤㅤНе выдерживаю...  
_ㅤㅤОн замычал, переходя на короткий стон, когда мистер Рид сам продолжил двигать рукой на его члене, крепче сжался короткими ногтями, плаксиво замычал, что-то невнятно обрывисто бормотал.  
ㅤㅤ— С-с-се... нем...  
ㅤㅤ_Сейчас я...  
_ㅤㅤ— С-сейч…ч…  
ㅤㅤ_Сейчас..._  
ㅤㅤОн сильно напряг ноги, вытягиваясь, а затем сжался. Тело несколько раз крупно перетряхнуло по нисходящей. В уши скатилось по слезе. Он ещё влажными глазами запыханно, вымученно смотрел сквозь подкатившие слёзы, как мистер Рид спешно тычется в него, жадно уставившись, и резко кончает, попадая на грудь. Он подпихнул Коннора и жарко привалился у спинки дивана, вдруг чуя запах остывшего кофе. Они так ещё несколько минут пролежали молча. Отходили от произошедшего. Коннор пялился в потолок. Гэвин — на Коннора.  
ㅤㅤ— М-мне н-н-над-до...  
ㅤㅤ— Домой. Я подвезу, — несвойственно спокойно для своего дрянного характера мистер Рид позволил себе оставить на плече поцелуй.  
ㅤㅤКоннор, не глядя, опустил руку.  
ㅤㅤЕго аккуратные пальцы скользнули по шершавым плотным подушечкам пальцев мистера Рида. Гэвин ничего не ответил и не посмотрел вниз. Только так же украдкой касался, позволяя себе побыть свободным от шкуры сволочной натуры хотя бы сейчас.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_ㅤㅤㅤㅤ__ㅤㅤㅤㅤ_ㅤㅤ_хотя бы ещё немного  
__ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤостаться_


	7. Crossover senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кроссовер с фильмом Тихоокеанский Рубеж.

ㅤㅤКогда Коннора привели впервые, первое, что он услышал от человека, с которым ему предстояло работать: «Я ненавижу андроидов! Уберите! Вы не можете просто взять и заменить..! Я отказываюсь!» Ему буквально выплёвывали это в лицо, ощериваясь с маленькими озлобленными глазами.  
ㅤㅤЧерез две недели он впервые смог проявить себя. Как и обещала компания — тишина. Пустой эфир. Гэвин ничего не увидел, кроме бесконечной темноты и брезжущего вдалеке пучка света, на который его резко сильно выносило — и снова в реальность. Он почему-то сразу вспоминал о Лимбо, и по спине вдоль хребта к пояснице бежали склизкие холодные мурашки.  
ㅤㅤОн не удивится, если Коннор станет его Лимбо, просто не получив однажды доступа к сознанию главного пилота. Так всегда случалось в самый важный момент. Гэвин брал управление в свои руки и тянул Егеря на себе в одиночку.

ㅤㅤ_Сам справится. Сам._

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ**не справится**

ㅤㅤИ тогда-то Коннор впервые ослушался. Просто сделал разворот ноги на своей половине, не давая гайдзю их добить. Просто, да? Монстр упал, а они едва успели скрыться за спиной Егеря капитана Аллена и Тины.  
ㅤㅤЗатем верх брала привычка. Привычка не сталкиваться с обрывками самых важных воспоминаний, не слышать голоса и спокойно давать вытолкнуть себя на пучок света. Это почти, как американские горки в тоннеле. Всегда схватывает у ключиц за горло, не выходит сделать вдоха, а после — резкое облегчение. Затем Коннор всегда, каждый раз поворачивался, улыбался и ждал команды. Поначалу вымораживало, но с привычкой видеть одно и то же Гэвин больше не смотрел. Это не человек. На него нет смысла злиться. Это просто машина внутри машины. Подручный гаджет, подаренный компанией. Как умные часы, только больше.  
ㅤㅤКоннор действительно всегда знал точное время. А ещё сколько сделал шагов в день сержант Рид. Сколько он воды выпил, достаточно ли съел, какой гормональный фон, как сильно повлияла прошлая битва на уровень стресса. Стоило только открыть рот для попытки диалога — сержант тут же уходил.  
ㅤㅤОн уходил ровно до тех пор, пока не стали преследовать видения в дрифте. Какие-то звуки... Стук по металлической решётке? Чёткий. При каждой связке всё громче, пока не стало бить невыносимо по ушам. На тренировочном запуске Гэвин послал всё к черту, вылез из кабины управления и с силой потёр вспотевшее лицо, игнорируя приказ и слова капитана из-за не проходящего звона внутри своей головы.  
ㅤㅤНичего не понимая, Коннор дотрагивался до плеча и участливо спрашивал, что случилось.

_Опять к чёрту._

ㅤㅤНа украдкие вопросы, видит ли что-то Коннор, только слышно: «Я не девиантный пилот. Я не могу что-либо видеть. В конце концов, Вы бы это знали.»  
ㅤㅤПамять Коннора формировала не только чёткие, не спутанные картинки, но и придавала этим коротким урывкам эмоции, о каких бы Рид не мог помыслить. Однажды он увидел не свои стучащие тяжёлые ноги, а то, как он ел лапшу палочками и покусывал у одной кончик, читая сводку. Коннор молчал, имитируя дыхание, и смотрел. До тех пор, пока фокус его зрения не отдалился настолько, что Гэвин не оказался виден в стеклянной вставке через половину столовой.  
ㅤㅤТогда дрифт впервые сопровождался тем, что люди называют щемящим, на грани неуловимого трепета. Коннор опустил печальные глаза, убирая ладонь от двери, и пошёл дальше по своим делам.

_ㅤㅤВсего лишь андроид._

ㅤㅤВытаращено уставившись, Гэвин не сразу расслышал «приём», но ничего не сказал и начал операцию по спасению более младшего Егеря.  
ㅤㅤОн постепенно всё чаще ловил на себе пристальные взгляды, особенно после дрифта, отчего сердце заходилось.  
ㅤㅤ«Нет, что Вы, я не могу быть подвержен девиации. Я только машина. Перераспределяю нагрузку на нейроны, не более того. Нет, сержант Рид, не девиант. Проверьте, сержант Рид. Да, здесь, сержант Рид. Не говорите так, сержант Рид. Что Вы делаете, сержант Рид? Это бесполезно, сержант Рид, я ничего не чувствую... но Вам — можно.»  
ㅤㅤВ дрифте часто эхом разносилось многоголосьем «можно», будто абсолютное разрешение ко всему. Взгляды Коннора проникались какой-то затаённый нерешительным ожиданием чего-то, и оттого казалось ещё трогательнее, нежнее.  
ㅤㅤЕго дрифт всегда мягкий, тихий, выводящий из темноты на свет. Как только Гэвин перестал сопротивляться, его голову прекратили разрывать многочисленные «можно» и стуки подошвы об пол. Он ничего не говорил, никогда не приближался к Коннору вне кабины Егеря, но внутри с желанием отдавал команду запуска. Коннор знал об этом. Они **оба** знали и не скрывали между собой. Отводили в сторону глаза.  
ㅤㅤС установкой обновлённых комплектующий Коннор иногда будто бы сам себе позволял остановиться ненадолго, не дать системе Егеря так резко вытолкнуть его из сознания главного пилота. Дольше нужного держал глаза закрытыми, открывал и шёл в бой.  
ㅤㅤПрактически игнорируя друг друга, они связались так тесно, что Гэвин осторожно отложил в сторону мысль об отказе и замене второго пилота.  
ㅤㅤЭтот нелепый бестолковый андроид не в состоянии ощутить по-настоящему, как люди, тепло или посмеяться над плоской пошлой шуткой, но так исходился во время дрифта, что у Гэвина внутри всё клокотало от какого-то необъяснимого предвкушения перед чем-то новым и непознанным им ещё, перед тем, что ему ещё предстояло узнать.

_Как на горках._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤТолько сильнее._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤС нервным узлом в груди и животе._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤВ голове._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤВ связке с **машиной**._

ㅤㅤ«Да, сержант Рид. Можно, сержант Рид. Ничего не чувствую. Но если Вам это необходимо, Вы можете... Сержант Рид...»

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ_Сержант..._

_ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤС е р ж а н т..._


	8. Injuries

ㅤㅤ— Покажи, — настоятельно просит мистер Рид, а Коннор поджимает губы, но не показывает. — Давай, я хочу увидеть, что там.  
ㅤㅤВ ответ тяжёлое сопение.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, ладно... — он сам недовольно упрямо кривится и тянется к ногам.  
ㅤㅤ— Нет! — прихрамывая, Коннор оббегает стол и пристально смотрит тёмными глазами.  
ㅤㅤ— Тебе не десять! Иди сюда! — Рид пытается поймать, и они мечутся по разным сторонам напротив друг друга. — Коннор!  
ㅤㅤ— Я сам!  
ㅤㅤ— Ни черта ты не сделаешь сам! — рявкает в ответ, находясь на грани своего скромного терпения, которым никогда не отличался.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, не надо... Пожалуйста. Я сделаю всё сам. Честно-честно, — предприняв крайнюю попытку, он глядит так несчастно, строит брови домиком и склоняет голову. Дедушка бы точно растрогался и сломался под жалостливым напором, махнул рукой и сказал бы что-то вроде: «Да Бог с тобой... Сам так сам.»  
ㅤㅤ_Но не Гэвин. Нет.  
_ㅤㅤ— Если мы не сделаем это, ты опять всё только усугубишь. Ты уже усугубляешь, Коннор, и играешь мне на нервах, — цедя сквозь зубы, он в три больших шага нагоняет упрямого непослушного мальчишку, хватает под локоть, затем — быстро за плечи и встряхивает. — Зачем тогда пришёл? М?  
ㅤㅤКоннор всегда в такие моменты супился, кончик носа чуть подрагивал от детской затаённой обиды, которую невозможно воспринимать всерьёз, оттого и она, и лицо Коннора забавные. Это всё действительно смешно, глупо и раздражающе. Последнее — для них обоих точно. Он молчит, опустив глаза куда-то в сторону, в пол. Перетряхивает плечи, убирая руки, и послушно садится на стул, закатывая потрёпанные штанины с серыми полосками от асфальта.  
ㅤㅤА под ними — красные подранные набухшие коленки в кровавых ссадинах и грязных корках, сине-жёлтые синяки с фиолетовыми крапинками, всё те же асфальтовые полосы и кляксами травяная зелень.  
ㅤㅤС кряхтением опустившись, Гэвин берётся за пачку стерильных влажных салфеток, достаёт одну за другой, убирая всё лишнее, катышки земли и пыль. Прислушивается.  
ㅤㅤ— С кем подрался? — вдруг спрашивает спокойнее, за работой сосредоточившись.  
ㅤㅤ— Не дрался... — неохотно отзывается Коннор, опасливо смотрит, чтобы — не дай Бог — его по живому не задело. — Мы на площадке катались. Упал со скейта.  
ㅤㅤ— Это же как упасть так надо было? — скептично коротко глянув наверх, мистер Рид достаёт ватные палочки и пытается по краям ранок собрать остатки, но видно, как у него руки мелко трясутся. Ни то нервы, ни то что-то возрастное. Коннор не мог знать.  
ㅤㅤ— Меня отвлекли, когда я скатывался вниз...  
ㅤㅤ— И это он ещё хочет стать детективом, — мистер Рид фыркает, и его дыхание жжётся. Коннор шикает, дёрнув ногой. — С таким рассеянным вниманием ты не будешь годен для работы. Ты должен научиться не отвлекаться от цели, когда чем-то занят. Если ты хочешь работать детективом…  
ㅤㅤ— Да, да, я знаю, — перебил нудные наставления Коннор, повторяя когда-то ранее сказанное неоднократно мистером Ридом, — Цель — вот что важно для детектива. Только она имеет значение. Будь верен своим принципам и иди до самого конца... И бла. Бла. Бла. Вас где этому научили? Вы, случайно, не работали в академии?  
ㅤㅤНа рану наложили смоченный спиртом спонж, и Коннор вскрикнул, отбрыкиваясь.  
ㅤㅤ— Ладно-ладно, простите!.. Уй-уй-уй..! Зачем Вы так? Как больно... Щипет...  
ㅤㅤ— Чтобы научился слушать до конца. Не скули.  
ㅤㅤГэвин категорично глядит недолго, по кругу смазывает царапины, чертит йодные сеточки на гематомах, не забывая всё-таки иногда подуть на чувствительные места, и шуршит, доставая повязки с пластырями. Детские. С картинками. Цветочки и мультики, котики и собачки, ракеты и машинки.  
ㅤㅤ_Детский сад..._  
ㅤㅤ— Я думал, ты уже слишком большой для такого.  
ㅤㅤОн замечает на лице Коннора неловкость, сведённые брови и всё же закрывает рот, оставив остроту при себе. Пусть. Пусть будут собачки и ракеты, раз ему так хочется.  
ㅤㅤЕщё четыре минуты — и ноги Коннора оказываются залеплены.  
ㅤㅤ— Так... А этим перед сном помажешь под марлю.  
ㅤㅤ— А Вы откуда знаете? — наивно интересуется, заглядывая в руки на тюбик с мазью.  
ㅤㅤ— Издержки работы, — отстранёно поясняет Гэвин. — Не останешься пообедать?  
ㅤㅤ— Я обещал ещё дедушке в магазин сходить и с Сумо погулять. Лучше... — он неловко заминается, — Лучше... Вы заходите. Он сегодня вечером уйдёт.  
ㅤㅤГэвин понятливо кивает без лишних вопросов.  
ㅤㅤ— Зайду. Взять с собой что-нибудь? — он с трудом разгибается, подперев под поясницу руку, морщится от тянущей боли и принимается обратно всё потихоньку складывать в аптечку.  
ㅤㅤ— Да... Или закажем.  
ㅤㅤ— Или закажем, — задумчиво согласившись, он задвигает коробку в ящик и смотрит на свои труды. — Иди. Скоро начнёт темнеть. И мазь не забудь.  
ㅤㅤ— Спасибо. — Коннор тянется на цыпочках и благодарно целует в колючую щёку, улыбаясь.  
ㅤㅤ— Ну, всё, всё. Иди...  
ㅤㅤНо мистер Рид всё равно ещё держит руку на талии.

ㅤㅤ_Иди..._


	9. AU-in-AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Первоисточник: https://vk.com/@konura_hm-laboratornoe

ㅤㅤ«Образец RK14 готов. Запускайте.»

ㅤㅤПо этажу раздаётся тревожный, громкий, визгливый вой сирен, предупреждая об открытии вольера, внутри которого сумрачно, воздух почти физически кажется густым, вязким, застывшим. Немного влажно, но дышать всё равно проблематично. Прозрачное стекло по углам запотевшее, с каплями конденсата. На раскидистых ветвях живой зелени ошмётки белых нитей. Тошнотно сладкий запах разложения ненадолго выдувает порывом прохладного сквозняка, от которого покатился рассыпчатый грунт в стороны.  
ㅤㅤВ дверном проёме показалась небольшая скромная фигура. Стук. Стук-стук. Стук-стук-стук-стук. Сопровождаемый металлическими постукиваниями пока ещё за стенами вольера, образец RK14 настороженно приглядывался, прищуривая чёрные глаза. Он повёл головой вперёд. Грунт посыпался. Образец взглянул под точёные лапы, отвлёкшись с капелькой любопытства, двинул одной, глядя, как катятся в стороны катышки земли. Зашагал внутрь немного увереннее и поднял голову. Осмотрелся. В камере содержания оказалось довольно пусто, не считая декоративных ограждений и живой растительности. Однако система сканирования выявила где-то за ними подвижную фигуру, едва уловимую тепловую сигнатуру. Образец бесшумно пошёл навстречу, пока не увидел, как вдруг из переходного низкого тоннеля, сверху покрытого растяжкой паутины, медленно плавно, почти изящно из темноты вытягиваются две хитиновые лапы, скользя по земле. Образец RK14 замер на месте, предостерегающе прижимисто отступил назад, прижав тело к земле, заглядывая в темноту. На него точно так же смотрели оттуда несколько пар отсвечивающих глаз. На арке тоннеля оказались ещё два кончика лап. Некто внутри не спешил выходить и издавал низкий гудящий горловой клёкот, пока ещё спокойный, статичный, но образец RK14 недоверительно прищурился, будто напрягся от чего-то.  
ㅤㅤЛампочка записи защищённых камер по углам мигала красным, ведя запись наблюдения. Где-то вдалеке из-за стен звучал системный голос комплекса. За ограждением сверху стояла группа лиц в респираторных масках, наблюдая.  
ㅤㅤИз темноты всё больше вытягивались, казалось, словно бесконечные, лапы, отчётливее вырисовывался силуэт. Сперва пригнувшаяся тёмная голова, затем руки. Крупнее, мощнее, чем у образца RK14. Показался голый торс, местами покрытый хитином: на груди, на припросте с брюшком, на локтях. А после и само большое, тёмно-коричневое, тяжёлое. Перед образцом RK14 постепенно поднимался на лапах другой образец, GR36. Он недоверчиво щурился, выгнул торс назад, сутулясь, рассматривая то, что стояло перед ним - совершенно не похожего на него, непонятного, незнакомого членистоногово, чьи лапы не покрыты хитином, чьё тело совершенно голое и гладкое, не имеющее ничего общего с органическим представителями. Они не подходили друг к другу, неотрывно глядя в глаза несколько минут в абсолютной тишине. По стене вольера скатились капли, оставляя влажные дорожки и капая на пару листьев скромного кустарника.  
ㅤㅤGR36 распахнул глаза и резко агрессивно зашипел, часто неспокойно затоптался на месте взад-вперёд, ощерился, показывая свои мощные выгнутые клыки, вызвав у образца RK14 не страх и ответную агрессию, а недоумение. Он отступил ещё назад, но это не уняло GR36, и тот скоропалительно подбежал вперёд, подняв передние две лапы, - и тут же назад. Он будто бы старался запугать, но не атаковал, несмотря на то, что был значительно крупнее и имел силовое преимущество.  
ㅤㅤПо предустановке зная, что атаковать нельзя, RK14 мог лишь только отступать, стараясь показать, что никаким образом не собирался посягать на территорию. Но до закрытых ворот вольера оставалось чуть больше метра. Отступать почти уже почти некуда, а его загнутые металлические лапы не предназначены для ползания по стенам, несмотря на всю их мобильность.  
ㅤㅤИ когда GR36 уже приготовился действительно атаковать, он... замер.  
ㅤㅤОн нелепо моргал и смотрел, как перед ним существо непонятного вида исполняло знакомый ему брачный танец.  
ㅤㅤВверх. Вниз.  
ㅤㅤШаг назад. Два вперёд.  
ㅤㅤРезко, чётко, размеренно, слажено. Для каждой лапы свой идеальный градус.  
ㅤㅤПрисесть. Подняться.  
ㅤㅤРуки над головой. По бокам. Изящные взмахи вдоль тела.  
ㅤㅤКоллегия непонимающе оглядывалась друг на друга, переговариваясь. Кто-то разводил руками и пожимал головой, кто-то записывал. Кто-то просто недоумевал и смотрел на происходящее на одном вдохе, потерявшись в ситуации.  
ㅤㅤТорс чуть в сторону. Сделать волновое призывное движение. Покачать брюшком.  
ㅤㅤGR36 не менее нелепо наивно таращился, будто бы не он только что готовился к нападению и агрессивно раскачивался, нагнетая обстановку. Такое поведение его полностью обескуражило, что он под губой спрятал верхние выступающие клыки и прижал голову к плечам.  
ㅤㅤОднако тем не менее теперь «нападающим» являлся образец RK14, который показательно поджимал переднюю пару лап, опускаясь ещё ниже, будто старался изобразить нечто, напоминающее поклон.  
ㅤㅤПриглядываясь, GR36 осторожно продвинулся ближе, не понимая, что всё ещё происходит. Перед ним абсолютно точно молодая, не до конца сформированная особь, хоть и не самец, но нечто, что ему могло бы являться «братом», однако сам GR36 не являлся самкой, чтобы его завлекали.  
ㅤㅤНе имея доступа к оборонительным атакам, RK14 продолжал зациклено машинно танцевать, как самец, но воспроизводя характерный для самок гул и снижая уровень вероятной конфронтации, которой его программа стремилась избежать подобным спутанным образом, чем вынудила людей в респираторных масках что-то сумбурно обсуждать, взмахивать руками и даже смеяться из-за реакции GR36. На его лице отражались смешанные чувства. Он оказался совершенно потерян перед таким ходом и неуверенно потянулся вперёд, завлекаемый танцем, пусть всё ещё и настороженно нагибался, повёл лапой в сторону образца.  
ㅤㅤRK14 застыл.  
ㅤㅤДо него дотронулись у линий подвижного крепления к брюшку.  
ㅤㅤХитиновые лапы плавно обхватывали тело, начиная пытаться ухватиться за механического RK14, который последовал алгоритму дальше и вместе с GR36 приподнялся на остальных лапах, в ответ обхватывая своими «крюками» и руками за шею. Так они неловко и громоздко несколько минут пытались устойчивее встать, чтобы не свалиться.  
ㅤㅤПроцессия в стороне уже перестала смеяться и напряжённо замолкла.   
ㅤㅤGR36 поступил аналогичным образом, крепко неуклюже и неудобно придерживая под руки образец, который имел значительно меньшие габариты, пока задние лапы принялись постукивать по грунту с ощутимой вибрацией даже вне стен вольера, будто бы это каким-то образом могло действительно повлиять на процесс спаривания. Но RK14 в соответствии с протоколом подражал всем необходимым ритуалам, не сразу выражая готовность, хотя от него совершенно не пахло. Постепенно поднимаясь всё выше и больше опираясь друг на друга, они пошатывались в стороны, но не падали. GR36 практически смог поставить принимающего образца вертикально, развернув к себе целиком, и удерживал с напряжённым видом, размеренно поглаживая торс и металлическое брюшко, чтобы подготовить. Он постарался нащупать эпигину, но... ровным счётом ничего.  
ㅤㅤЭто продолжалось несколько минут, но наблюдающая контрольная группа явно напряглась, не зная, стоит ли им готовиться расцеплять пауков, поскольку GR36 начинал понимать, что образец перед ним сейчас определённо точно не сородич-самка и не пригоден для спаривания. Всё пошло совершенно не по привычному алгоритму действий. GR36 не понимал, что теперь делать, и стоял с подготовленными эмболюсами, глядя на RK14. Тот только пялился в ответ, абсолютно так же не зная, как заканчивать, но постукивал по субстрату. GR36 снова попытался найти и снова не мог. Металлическое брюшко не имело никаких лишних отверстий, предназначенных для сбора подобного биоматериала, и меньший образец RK14 только балансировал на последней свободной паре лап.  
ㅤㅤGR36 тыкался развёрнутыми педипальпами, ощупывал, тяжело дыша от физического перенапряжения почти целиком на себе держа механический образец, открыв клыкастый рот, по его рукам и на висках вздулись вены. Он всё же в последний раз прошёлся поочерёдно цимбиумами по серединному шву спайки и за считанные секунды оставил на нём следы семенной жидкости, завершив процесс.  
ㅤㅤВ подобной ситуации действительно настоящий, не симбиотический, паук скоропостижно сбежал на другой конец вольера, однако будто бы ещё отдалённо соответствуя человеческим ритуалам по подсознательным привычкам, он начал спокойнее выбираться из путаницы лап и облегчённо отпустился, озадаченно продолжая разглядывать RK14. Он же смотрел снизу, ничуть не утомлённый, перетаптывался на месте, сканируя физические параметры.  
ㅤㅤ«Уведите его. Мы достаточно увидели.»  
ㅤㅤСпуганный открывающимися воротами GR36 поспешил скрыться в арке, а RK14 вывели наружу и направили в сторону исследовательской лаборатории брать с него пробы полученного материала.


	10. Scars

ㅤㅤСпина у Коннора в родинках, в крапинках, рассыпчатых, маленьких. Спина у Коннора худая и острая.  
ㅤㅤОн ведёт по ней рукой, и просто не может оторваться, чтобы не просить, не думать, не мучиться, он знает, что всё это зря, ему нельзя, в его жизни никогда не получится так, как он грезит в самых смелых фантазиях. Но Коннор смотрит назад, и улыбка у него широкая, яркая, как хвост кометы, за которым не угонется ни одна скорость света. Господи, как блестят его нелепые брекеты. Смешные, как он, и забавные, но для мистера Рида главное рассмотреть под лопаткой полосатую рябь. Он ведёт по ней вдоль, а босое не броское тело охватывает забытым с прошлым горечью, не ведая в том, что всё давно миновало. О том, что не нужно держаться за траур, забыть и простить самого себя.  
ㅤㅤСпина у Коннора плоская. От отросших волос на затылке виток кучерявый. Мистеру Риду не слишком-то и от жизни много бы надо. Только зарплату стабильнее и встречать по утрам не тишь могильную, а рябь на спине. Он шутит про тигра. И Коннор нежнеет, теряется. И вся эта юность в ямочках на щеках растянулась, залилась закатным багрянцем.  
ㅤㅤОни сидят у воды до жёлтого, красного, синего неба. Коннор встаёт у каймы. И понимают, что пришло опять время обняться, прижаться, оставить по мокрому следу в щеках. Его дома ждут. А мистера Рида... пожалуй, бардак и пустой холодильник.  
ㅤㅤПоскорей бы ещё выходные.


	11. The quarrel

ㅤㅤ— Прекрати меня контролировать! — зло и отчаянно выкрикнул Коннор. — Ты не даёшь мне сделать лишнего вдоха! Почему я не могу пойти туда? Ну почему? Ты можешь назвать хотя бы одну вескую причину?!  
ㅤㅤВ каждом слове столько раздражения, непонимания и подростковой агрессии, что он ни разу не заикнулся, на что Гэвин мог только на несколько секунд замешкаться, выбившись из потока гневной тирады и рассказов о том, что делают обычно подростки на таких вечеринках на деньги богатеньких родителей.  
ㅤㅤ— Не пользуйся тем, что Хэнку по пьяни насрать на всё вокруг! — он таскался по квартире следом за Коннором, который старался куда-нибудь деться, лишь бы не слушать. — Не смей уходить, когда я с тобой разговариваю!  
ㅤㅤ— А я не ухожу. Я просто ищу другое место, потому что уже устал от твоих криков! — намеренно резко развернувшись, он выкрикнул это в лицо мистеру Риду, повторяя его интонацию. — И ты мне не отец, чтобы что-то запрещать и говорить со мной в таком тоне, — не теряя в ломаном голосе визгливости, он остановился у двери комнаты.  
ㅤㅤОн не намеревался так просто сдаваться и слушать весь этот вздор. Может быть, раньше в молодости Рида случались приключения такого мерзкого содержания, конкретные упоминания которого пытался не произносить вслух, не забывая, с кем говорит. Но о таких Коннор сам едва ли слышал и не понимал, почему это должно происходить и сейчас. Он физически ощущал, как его бесит до дрожи, что мистер Рид постоянно увиливал от прямых ответов, пояснений, любых слов с негативным оттенком, о которых Коннор уже имел представления.  
ㅤㅤГэвин не нашёл, что сказать, и только тяжело сопел в дверном проёме.  
ㅤㅤ— Я просто не хочу, чтобы... Ты ещё ребёнок! — он не выдержал. Сказал это. То, чего так долго и упорно избегал даже в мыслях с самим собой, боялся больше огня. — Ты же ещё... Как ты не понимаешь!  
ㅤㅤЛицо Коннора поджалось, как от увиденной коробки с тараканами, которых он не боялся, но питал к ним сдержанно-мерзкие ощущения.  
ㅤㅤ— Это сейчас серьёзно?.. — слабо разочарованно в стороны покачав головой, он опустил глаза. — То есть... то есть, чтобы со мной делать такое с Вами, я большой... а как погулять с друзьями...  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор...  
ㅤㅤ— Прав был дедушка.  
ㅤㅤИ Гэвин понял всё, что сказал Коннор. Он знал о каждой придирке от Андерсона, чего абсолютно не боялся и не стеснялся, время от времени выпячивал намеренно напоказ, чтобы позлить старого лейтенанта. Но услышать согласие с его словами от Коннора... Он же в завершение разговора хлопнул дверью и закрылся в своей комнате.

ㅤㅤ_Ты отвратителен. Господи, как ты же отвратителен, Рид._

ㅤㅤ_Нет-нет, он сказал это намеренно, чтобы позлить, он же ещё ребё... Чёрт!_

ㅤㅤУвалившись на кровать, он пожевал губами, бегло косился, скрестил на груди руки. Мистер Рид совершенно точно всё ещё стоял за дверью и прислушивался, но Коннор только обидчиво сопел, не собираясь больше разговаривать.  
ㅤㅤ— Я знаю, что ты там! Уходи.  
ㅤㅤ— Коннор...  
ㅤㅤ— Я же сказал.  
ㅤㅤ— Пожалуйста...  
ㅤㅤОн осекнулся взглядом в сторону голоса, давя изо всех сил в себе зерно сомнения.

ㅤㅤ_Не так быстро._

ㅤㅤ— Я...

ㅤㅤ_Нужно подождать._

ㅤㅤ— Я был...

ㅤㅤ_До тех пор, пока не признается._

ㅤㅤ—Блять, Коннор! Не заставляй меня! — взмолился Гэвин. Приткнулся лбом к двери и стиснул зубы.  
ㅤㅤ— Не заставлять тебя что?.. — он скептично смотрел снизу, возникнув в проёме, и определённо ожидал услышать то, чего так не мог из себя выдавить мистер Рид.  
ㅤㅤ— Я был...  
ㅤㅤ— Да?..  
ㅤㅤ— Блять! Неправ! Неправ! Ты доволен?  
ㅤㅤКоннор помолчал, подумывая, и с поднятыми бровями деловито кивнул:  
ㅤㅤ— Да.  
ㅤㅤНо стоило ему это сказать, как его тут же толкнули в грудь обратно за дверь, в сумрачную комнату.  
ㅤㅤОднако теперь уже не одного.


End file.
